


Connections

by ImaginationCubed



Series: Jaith Anniversary Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jaith Anniversary Week 2020, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: Who thought that even with years apart, the universe would bring them right back to one another?Prompt - Day 2: Together/Separated
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Jaith Anniversary Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Like I mentioned before, I'm creating a little something for each of the prompts for this week because James and Keith deserve the world. So, this one is for the "Together/Separated" prompt.

Despite the darkness, James can see the way the corners of Keith’s lips curl as he brushes his thumb over his unmarred cheek.

Though, even if he couldn’t, that simple factor isn’t nearly enough for him to cease the action. No. Not when he’s finally been granted the opportunity to touch and hold the man that abruptly disappeared from his life all those years ago. Not when the only goal on his mind morphed into remapping every curve of Keith’s body.

James traces his fingers down Keith’s neck and across his bare shoulder. It’s familiar and foreign all at once. Years apart can’t be ignored when they’ve both grown so much and in so many ways. New scars, new experiences, they all exist even if the will to pick things up where they left off still exists. The changes are too evident to deny. But, none of it takes away from the fact James wants to know Keith again. The new Keith, the leader of Voltron, the black paladin.

The gentle graze of his fingertips stops atop the angry scar decorating Keith’s shoulder. He expects Keith to flinch, to draw away from the touch, but instead he speaks.

“Blade trails.” Keith says. He doesn’t take his eyes off James, just watches as the other man explores the territory that he knew so expertly only years ago.

“Did it hurt?” James asks. In retrospect he thinks the question is a bit stupid. A wound that large had to have hurt. But Keith answers nonetheless.

“When it happened. Yeah.”

James fights the urge to lean forward and kiss the discolored skin. He doesn’t know if him and Keith are close enough for that yet, though he still hopes they are. And if not, then that someday they can build up to it again. Even if that day is in a more distant future.

He settles for a gentle press of his lips against Keith’s. Even with the years apart, Keith is still warm and welcoming towards his actions. Towards the careful movements of James’s hands, towards the delicate slide of their lips, towards the shifting of their bodies to lessen the distance between them. Cupping Keith’s cheek, the ends of his fingers dance along strands of hair. They’re not completely new. Keith always kept a longer hairstyle than most of the other cadets, but the increased length is a change nonetheless.

“Did you start growing it out?” James asks after they break apart.

Keith reaches back and plays with the ends of his hair. “Do you like it?”

“Can’t say I don’t.”

Another smile tugs at Keith’s lips. It’s always a privilege to see Keith so relaxed, so vulnerable. It’s something James knew in their younger years, back when Keith held everyone at arms length. By some miracle James managed to find himself past that barrier, a person Keith could be himself around. And, by extension, it meant James had someone to confide in. A person he could tell about the deepest parts of himself, even if they weren’t always pretty. But, him and Keith are similar. Their ugly parts are what bring them closer, just as much as their desirable ones.

The sheets shift as Keith buries his face into the junction of James’s shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Keith’s slender waist, he presses a kiss to Keith’s head.

“Miss me?” James whispers.

Keith doesn’t say anything, just nods against James’s skin, but it’s all James needs from him. He could’ve spent another five years away from Keith before they reunited and he would still know the little ways to tell Keith was genuine. Time didn’t matter anymore. He knows the inner parts of Keith. Even if there’s more to learn he’s not deterred. Not when they have the rest of their lives to be together again. Or the universe willing them to return to each other despite their hardships.

Not when they have the opportunity to stay together this time. To make better choices.

To have a future.


End file.
